List of Biggest Fallers for Each Week
This is a list of singles for each week that have fallen down the top 100 more than any other single of that week. See also: List of Biggest Climbers 1952-1959 1960-1969 1970-1979 1980-1989 1990-1999 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 *11/12/1999 - 89. Golden Girls - Kinetic '99 (down 33) *18/12/1999 - 94. Puff Daddy ft. Mario Winans - Best Friends (down 44) *25/12/1999 - 77. Bryan Adams - The Best Of Me (down 30) 2000-2009 2000 *01/01/2000 - 90. Solid Gold Chartbusters - I Wanna 1-2-1 With You (down 28) *08/01/2000 - 95. LeAnn Rimes - Crazy (down 30) *15/01/2000 - 74. Prince - 1999 {1999 Release} (down 34) *22/01/2000 - 93. Stereophonics - Hurry Up And Wait (down 40) *29/01/2000 - 100. ATB - Don't Stop (down 52) *05/02/2000 - 98. Mariah Carey - Heartbreaker (down 51) *12/02/2000 - 88. Delerium - Heaven's Earth (down 44) *19/02/2000 - 84. Giorgio Moroder - The Chase {2000 Release} (down 38) *26/02/2000 - 100. Byron Stingily - That's The Way Love Is (down 46) 2010-2019 2010 *02/01/2010 - 83. Luther Vandross - Dance With My Father (down 35) *09/01/2010 - 86. Mumford & Sons - Winter Winds (down 42) *16/01/2010 - 100. Rage Against The Machine - Killing In The Name (down 60) *23/01/2010 - 89. Leona Lewis - Happy (down 46) *30/01/2010 - 100. Florence + The Machine - Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) (down 29) *06/02/2010 - 98. Fugative - Supafly (down 50) *13/02/2010 - 98. Jay-Z ft. Rihanna, Bono & The Edge - Stranded (Haiti Mon Amour) (down 57) *20/02/2010 - 80. Wiley ft. Chew Fu - Take That (down 30) *27/02/2010 - 90. You Me At Six - Underdog (down 41) *06/03/2010 - 98. Taylor Swift - Today Was A Fairytale (down 41) *13/03/2010 - 97. Glee Cast - Keep Holding On (down 32) *20/03/2010 - 96. The Courteeners - You Overdid It Doll (down 35) *27/03/2010 - 77. Helping Haiti - Everybody Hurts (down 35) *03/04/2010 - 82. Glee Cast - Lean On Me (down 29) *10/04/2010 - 94. Robbie Williams - Morning Sun (down 42) *17/04/2010 - 61. Delirious - History Makers (down 57) *24/04/2010 - 100. Jay-Z ft. Mr. Hudson - Young Forever (down 31) *01/05/2010 - 67. Paul Weller - No Tears To Cry/Wake Up The Nation (down 41) *08/05/2010 - 63. Tina Turner - The Best (down 54) *15/05/2010 - 90. Glee Cast - 4 Minutes (down 48) *22/05/2010 - 91. 3OH!3 - Don't Trust Me (down 39) *29/05/2010 - 90. Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment (down 53) *05/06/2010 - 51. Muse - Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever) (down 40) *12/06/2010 - 91. Glee Cast - Dream On (down 44) *19/06/2010 - 100. Tinchy Stryder ft. Tinie Tempah - Gangsta (Game Over) (down 33) *26/06/2010 - 95. Lena Meyer-Landrut - Satellite (down 36) *03/07/2010 - 97. McLean - Finally In Love (down 53) *10/07/2010 - 92. Englandneworder Order ft. England Football Team - World In Motion (down 35) *17/07/2010 - 88. Kele - Tenderoni (down 43) *24/07/2010 - 69. Lee Ryan - I Am Who I Am (down 36) *31/07/2010 - 98. Shout For England ft. Dizzee Rascal & James Corden - Shout (down 36) *07/08/2010 - 98. Robyn - Dancing On My Own (down 27) *14/08/2010 - 94. Muse - Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever) (down 25) *21/08/2010 - 97. Muse - Uprising (down 30) *28/08/2010 - 88. Marina & The Diamonds - Oh No! (down 41) *04/09/2010 - 81. Caspa ft. Mr. Hudson - Love Never Dies (Back For The First Time) (down 39) *11/09/2010 - 82. Klaxons - Echoes & 86. Devlin - Brainwashed (both down 27) *18/09/2010 - 91. N.E.R.D. ft. Nelly Furtado - Hot n Fun (down 42) *25/09/2010 - 90. Lil Wayne ft. Drake - Right Above It (down 44) *02/10/2010 - 97. Loick Essien - Love Drunk (down 41) *09/10/2010 - 75. Emma's Imagination - This Day (down 50) *16/10/2010 - 96. Radiohead - Creep (down 48) *23/10/2010 - 90. Charice ft. Iyaz - Pyramid (down 37) *30/10/2010 - 91. Kanye West - Power (down 34) *06/11/2010 - 91. Michael Andrews ft. Gary Jules - Mad World (down 38) *13/11/2010 - 95. Professor Green ft. Example - Monster (down 36) *20/11/2010 - 85. Jamiroquai - White Knuckle Ride (down 46) *27/11/2010 - 97. Royal British Legion - 2 Minute Silence (down 77) *04/12/2010 - 89. Florence + The Machine - Heavy In Your Arms (down 36) *11/12/2010 - 99. The Beatles - Hey Jude (down 52) *18/12/2010 - 88. Radiohead - Creep (down 49) *25/12/2010 - 96. Westlife - Safe (down 31) 2011 2012 *07/01/2012 - 68. The Pogues feat. Kirsty MacColl - Fairytale Of New York (down 55) *14/01/2012 - 80. Rebecca Ferguson - Nothing's Real But Love (down 31) *21/01/2012 - *28/01/2012 - *04/02/2012 - *11/02/2012 - 95. Skepta - Hold On (down 40) *18/02/2012 - 95. MIlitary Wives feat. Gareth Malone - Wherever You Are (down 30) *25/02/2012 - 84. R.I.O. feat. U-Jean - Turn This Club Around (down 48) *03/03/2012 - 89. Whitney Houston - One Moment In Time (down 49) *10/03/2012 - 92. Whitney Houston - I WIll Always Love You (down 48) *17/03/2012 - 74. Matt Redman & lz7 - Twenty Seven Million (down 62) *24/03/2012 - 100. Utah Saints vs. Drumsound vs. Bassline Smith - What Can You Do For Me (down 48) *31/03/2012 - 95. Madeon - Icarus | 98. Michael Kiwanuka - Home Again (down 36) *07/04/2012 - 98. Angel feat. Wretch 32 - Go In Go Hard (down 57) *14/04/2012 - 66. B Traits feat. Elisabeth Troy - Fever (down 30) *21/04/2012 - 99. JLS - Proud (down 55) *28/04/2012 - 100. The Beatles - Here Comes The Sun (down 42) *05/05/2012 - 91. Breathe Carolina - BLackout (down 52) *12/05/2012 - 92. Stereophonics - Dakota (down 63) *19/05/2012 - 92. James Vincent McMorrow - HIgher Love (down 55) *26/05/2012 - 90. Goo Goo Dolls - Iris (down 46) *02/06/2012 - 89. Donna Summer - I Feel Love (down 44) *09/06/2012 - 97. The Dream Team - Payphone (down 48) *16/06/2012 - 98. Justin Bieber - Die In Your Arms (down 64) *23/06/2012 - 100. Aiden Grimshaw - Is This Love (down 65) *30/06/2012 - 85. Precision Tunes - Payphone (down 76) *07/07/2012 - 97. Kylie Minogue - Timebomb (down 39) *14/07/2012 - 45. Muse - Survival (down 20) *21/07/2012 - 97. Trey Songz "Heart Attack" (down 35) *28/07/2012 - 97. Dappy - I'm Coming (Tarzan Part 2) (down 38) *04/08/2012 - 99. Professor Green feat. Ruth Anne - Remedy (down 37) *11/08/2012 - 63. Public Enemy - Harder Than You Think (down 36) *18/08/2012 - 93. The Killers - Mr. Brightside (down 46) *25/08/2012 - 70. David Guetta feat. Lil Wayne and Chris Brown "I Can Only Imagine" (down 41) *01/09/2012 - 66. George Michael - White Light | 69. John Lennon - Imagine (down 51) *08/09/2012 - 100. Professor Green feat. Emeli Sandé - Read All About It (down 35) *15/09/2012 - 96. Steve Aoki feat. Angger Dimas & Izzy Azelea - Beat Down (down 52) *22/09/2012 - 97. Fazer - Killer (down 59) *29/09/2012 - 100. Devlin feat. Ed Sheeran - (All Along The) Watchtower (down 36) *06/10/2012 - 92. INXS - Never Tear Us Apart (down 34) *13/10/2012 - 92. Big Hits 2012 - Tea & Toast (down 40) *20/10/2012 - 87. The Fray - How To Save A Life | 100. The xx - Angels (down 42) *27/10/2012 - 92. DJ Fresh feat. RaVaughn - The Feeling (down 56) *03/11/2012 - 92. Taylor Swift - Love Story (down 37) *10/11/2012 - 100. Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble (down 47) *17/11/2012 - 90. Bastille - Flaws (down 44) *24/11/2012 - 77. Asaf Avidan & The Mojos - One Day (Reckoning Song) | 85. Rita Ora - How We Do (Party) (down 32) *01/12/2012 - 91. Christina Aguilera - Your Body (down 60) *08/12/2012 - 87. AC/DC - Highway To Hell (down 47) *15/12/2012 - 93. AC/DC - Back in Black (down 40) *22/12/2012 - 62. Tulisa - Sight Of You (down 44) *29/12/2012 - 90. McFly - Love Is Easy (down 53) Category:Lists 2013 *05/01/2013 - 95. Chris Rea - Driving Home For Christmas (down 59) *12/01/2013 - 85. McFly - Love Is Easy (down 29) *19/01/2013 - 89. Girls Aloud - Something New (down 40) *26/01/2013 - 92. Willy Moon - Yeah Yeah (down 50) *02/02/2013 - 82. Jake Bugg - Two Fingers (down 28) *09/02/2013 - 89. Gabrielle Aplin - The Power Of Love (down 24) *16/02/2013 - 93. Samantha Banks - On My Own (down 30) *23/02/2013 - 98. Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved (down 55) *02/03/2013 - 88. Devlin feat. Diane Birch - Rewind (down 48) *09/03/2013 - 71. Lawson - Learn To Love Again (down 31) *16/03/2013 - 96. Paramore - Now (down 57) *23/03/2013 - 93. Dido - No Freedom (down 42) *30/03/2013 - 87. Laura Mvula - Green Garden (down 41) *06/04/2013 - 78. K Koke feat. Rita Ora - Lay Down Your Weapons (down 44) *13/04/2013 - 93. Mario - Let Me Love You (down 48) *20/04/2013 - 79. Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix (down 32) *27/04/2013 - 65. Wizard Of Oz Film Cast - Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead (down 63) *04/05/2013 - 79. Nina Nesbitt - Stay Out (down 37) *11/05/2013 - 81. Mat Zo and Porter Robinson - Easy (down 43) *18/05/2013 - 95. Misha B - Here's To Everything (Ooh La La) (down 60) *25/05/2013 - 95. Journey - Don't Stop Believing (down 51) *01/06/2013 - 97. The Black Eyed Peas - Where Is The Love? (down 62) *08/06/2013 - 81. Emmelie de Forest - Only Teardrops (down 66) *15/06/2013 - 91. Daniel Merriweather - Red (down 62) *22/06/2013 - 86. John Legend - Ordinary People (down 48) *29/06/2013 - 88. Afrojack feat. Chris Brown - As Your Friend (down 47) *06/07/2013 - 70. Kodaline - High Hopes (down 25) *13/07/2013 - 98. Kodaline - Love Like This (down 40) *20/07/2013 - 100. Arctic Monkeys - R U Mine (down 43) *27/07/2013 - 95. Bastille - Laura Palmer (down 33) *03/08/2013 - 95. Justin Timberlake - Take Back The Night (down 50) Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles